Llorar solo a los buenos
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: Mientras la burbuja baja Glinda se da cuenta de que hay más razones por las que lamentarse de la muerte de su amiga. Muchas más para llorar que para hacer una fiesta.


¡Buen día a todos!. Este es un homenaje. No pensaba escribir nada de este fandom, pero al final creo que me puse del lado de La Bruja Buena.

Antes que nada, pido disculpas por faltas de ortografía e incoherencias que se dan cuando uno escribe de noche y pública de mañana.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentados pertenecen a El Mago De Oz, Wicked y todos sus respectivos dueños. Si Glinda existiera le pediría un viaje en su burbuja.

Esta historia ocurre en el inicio de la obra, aunque tiene referencias al libro. ¡Feliz lectura!

* * *

A Glinda, desde que era una niña se le había enseñado que solo a las personas buenas se les debía tener compasión. Esas personas que se sacrifican por todos sus ideales, que no le hacen daño a nadie, que son francos, que son valientes. Esas son las personas por las que se deben soltar lagrimas cuando parten al otro mundo.

Por eso, no es de extrañar que ella tuviera que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo a llorar por la muerte de Elphaba, la persona más buena y noble que ella había conocido jamás.

"¡Al fin murió!" "¡Nadie llora a los malvados!" "¡Nadie la va a extrañar!". Para Glinda, caminar entre esas exclamaciones de jubilo y alegría era como caminar entre llamas ardientes. ¿Qué nadie entendía quien era Elphaba Tropp?, ¿Por qué se alegraban de la muerte de un ser humano? Tal vez era verde y de maneras bruscas, pero un ser humano "vivo" al fin y al cabo. Un ser humano al que jamás se le dio la oportunidad de pertenecer a esa cerrada sociedad, a la que no se le brindo la oportunidad de que se conociera su verdadero corazón.

Cada frase era una daga en el pecho de Glinda, no podía soportar estar ahí, pero era su deber. ¿Quién sino ella podía arreglar las cosas? Tenía tantas de gritar "¡Pueblo de Oz, Elphaba era buena!". Por que aunque no lo reconociera, Glinda sabía que aquella verde amiga era incluso más buena y noble que la propia Glinda. Pero promesas eran promesas. Tenía que hacer lo que d_ebía_ ser lo correcto.

Antes de salir a su ridículo espectáculo, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, como si con todo ese aire se pudiera traer a la vida de nuevo a su amiga, e hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer: sonreír.

Sonreía aun si tuviera el corazón partido, sonreía no ante la adversidad, sino como consecuencia de ella. Y brillaría lo suficiente, más que el sol; para tapar el sol, tapar la obscuridad y tapar todos esos secretos que por Lurina irían a la tumba con ella.

"¡Felicidades!. Hoy ha vencido el bien. Han sido vencidos los malos manejos de ya saben quién". Con esas frases salio a su escenario imaginado donde los espectadores era el pueblo de Oz, a practicar la política que con tantos años sabía manejar. A mentir a todo un pueblo sobre la bondad, a manchar la justicia. Todo por el bien de alguien más. ¿Felicidades?, ¿Por qué los tenía que felicitar?, ¿por ser tan cerrados y dejarse engañar por un Mago que no era un Mago, sino un timador de quien sabe donde?.

¿En donde estaba ese bien que había vencido?. El único bien era que el Mago, ya había sido erradicado de esas tierras.

Temblaba mientras hablaba, el vestido era para eso, entre tantas capas de tela no se podían ver los pasos temblorosos ni vacilantes. El cetro era para sostenerse y no doblarse de rodillas ante el dolor.

Lamentaba tanto no haberse marchado con ella cuando pudo. Las riquezas que poseían jamás podrían borrarle la conciencia. Todo el bien que hiciera jamás se podrían comparar a sacrificarse por la felicidad de alguien más.

Elphaba no solo había sido su amiga, había sido la amiga de todo Oz, aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Si todos decían que nadie lloraba a los malvados se equivocaban. Por que por esa "malvada" ella lloraría hasta quedarse seca. Lloraría por todos los que se alegraban por su muerte. Lloraría con tal de que, algún día todos se dieran cuenta de cuan buena era Elphaba.

Mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que las lagrimas no escapara de sus ojos sonreía, pero al final no pudo evitar que una solitaria lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.

—¿Por qué llora señorita Glinda?— Le preguntó un habitante de Oz.

—Lloro de felicidad queridos amigos, jamás pensé que llegaría el día que casi todos nuestros problemas acabaran—Contesto con una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que todos suspiraran por su belleza y estuvieran con ella.

Pero ella sabía, que lloraba por que solo a los buenos se llora. Y ese ser maravilloso, ya estaba lejos de todo el sufrimiento que su partida generaba. Tal vez solo ella se diera cuenta, pero ella lloraba por la buena de Elphaba.

* * *

Solo quiero decir que me inspire en la canción, y en lo difícil de la situación. Y como dije es un homenaje, para aquellas personas que perdieron a alguien y saben lo difícil que es el dolor. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas.


End file.
